FAQ
1.How can I get energy? Your energy will be recovered at 1 point every 2 minutes You also can purchase crystals to buy more energy points. But when your energy points get to 200, you will not able to get more. Meanwhile, there are 20 extra Energy points that will be given as a bonus gift at 12:00 and 18:00 every day. (As long as your Energy Points do not exceed 80) 2.Which level will unlock the Enchanting Area? Once your Hero gets to Level 7, the Enchant function will become available for you. 3.How many classes of cards? There are 4 classes of cards, they are: Kingdom, Forest, Wilderness and Hell. Certain hurdles of the game will have special requirements for the different classes of cards. The activation of certain runes is also associated with the cards classes. 4.What is cost? Each card has a COST. The total COST of all the cards in one deck should not exceed the Hero's total available COST. The Hero's total available COST will increase with each level up. 5.How many types of runes? There are 4 types of Runes: Fire, Water, Air and Earth. 6.Which level will unlock the Meditate? When you gets to Level 25, Meditate will be unlocked. 7.Can the game avatar be switched? Yes, you can. When you Enchant a card to level 5, the avatar will become unlocked. You can then switch the avatar within the System Settings interface in the Menu. 8.Can runes be enhanced? Yes, you can. The initial level of each rune is 0 and it can be upgraded to level 4 by Enchanting. The higher level the rune, the stronger the effects are. 9.Can cards be sold? Yes, you can sell it in the Enchant option. 10.Does the free match consume energy? The Free Match is in Manual Mode by default. The fights don't consume anything, and give no rewards even if you win. 11.How to sign in? It is automatically done when you log in. 12.Which is the highest enchanted level of the cards? Level 15 13.What is 1 round? Once the battle begins players will start a turn-based battle. Each round represents 1 players set of actions. Each round consists of 3 sets of actions: Drawing cards, Equipping cards and Fighting. 14.When will the card be moved to the cemetery? During combat, a card will be moved to the Cemetery when its HP reduce to 0. 15.Can the Maze be reset? You get one free Reset each day of each Maze, so if you want a second chance you'll need to spend some Crystals. 16.How many energy points will be consumed by one combat? 2 energy points 17.What is the function of the enchant? There are 3 main functions: EnchantCards, EvolveCards, Enchant Runes and Sell Cards and/or Runes. 18.Which level is the highest enchanted level of the runes? Level 4 19.Can I delete friends? You can choose the players in your Friends List and delete them. After that, you will no longer be friends with them, and you will disappear from their Friends List also. If you do this please be discreet. You may only delete 1 friend per day. Limit resets at 00:00 server time. 20.Can I turn off the music? In the System Setting interface, you can turn the background music on/off by clicking the button. 21.How many modes of combat? Manual Mode & Auto-combat Mode are the two modes of combat. 22.How do I fight a Thief? When your friend finds a thief, it will usually show up on our screen above the chat menu. If not, you can access it from the "Wanted List" available in the Menu. 23.What is the Demon? The Demon is a twice daily event at 13:00 and 21:00 server time. Everyone will team up to hit the demon earning a merit point for each point of damage done. You will earn rewards depending on your merit amount. Awards can be found in the Trophy section when in the Demon data area. 24.What are clans? Clans are groups of people set up by players. You can interact with other clan members via your own clan chat function. Clans recieve bonus's as they level their clan tech and clan levels up using donations. Donations can be gold or crystal. Bonus's consist of bonus card stats Vs the demons and can be class specific bonus, you also receive better gold and XP rewards and you have access to a clan shop. Where you can buy cards using honor points. 25. What are honor points? Honor points are the currency used in the clan shop. You receive honor points by donating towards you clan tech or treasury or buy purchasing you clan emblem using crystals. : 100 crystals = 100 honor points : 10,000 gold = 5 honor points. 26. How do I join a clan ''' Joining a clan is easy! Click Social/Clans/Request on the clan you wish to join. '''27. How do I determine what server I am on? Click on deck and it will be listed on the bottom left corner. 28. How do I change my nickname? Select Menu --> Settings --> Change nickname. It will cost 100 crystals to change your nickname. 29. How do I bind my account? Click here. ---- Source Category:Guides